


Train Ride

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's notes: why am I making one shots while I have three other stories I need to finish? Why?<br/>Apparently I wanted to write this, and I have a whole list of one shot AUs I wanna write.<br/>This was really fun to write, just really cute and short.</p></blockquote>





	Train Ride

Matthew knew he had to stay awake, but school and activities wore him out. He did this every day coming home after clubs and school.

He sat down heavily at an available seat, besides another student he distantly remembers that goes to his school. He put in his headphones and listened to music to relax. He closed his eyes to rest a bit, knowing it was going to take a while to get to his stop.

He woke up slowly, felling really comfortable. At first he thought he was home until his hearing told him he was still on the train. He slowly opened his eyes to see a shoulder and arm under his head, but not his own. His eyes snapped open, and he sat straight, causing the guy he was sleeping on to jolt awake as well.

“The hell man?” The guy grouched, sleep making his voice husky. “You were comfy.”

Matthew cleared his throat before answering. “Why the hell were you sleeping on me?”

“Hey, you slept on me first.” The guy raised his hands in defence. “And you looked so damn comfortable that I didn’t want to wake you up. I have a long way to get home, so I thought I could use a nap too.”

“Sorry.” Matthew muttered before looking at the guy closely. “Hey, you go to my school, don’t you?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around the halls. Names Gilbert. You?” He raised his hand in greeting.

“Matt.” Matthew replied, raising his hand in greeting in return. “I’m in my first year.”

“Really? Only your first year?” Gilbert laughed a loud and strange laugh that caused most of the passengers on the train to glare at him in annoyance, because it was really late and for the most part the train was quiet. “I’m on my third year. Gunna graduate in the next semester.”

Matthew smiled. This guy, Gilbert, was really cool, though a little loud. He had almost silver hair, but found out it was dyed, because he hates his natural hair colour. His eyes were peculiar: they were blue with some red flecks if Matthew stared a little. He commented on his eyes and Gilbert laughed.

“Oh, you noticed?” He quieted as some passengers yelled at him, but not before glaring at them back and yelling at them. “Yeah, my eyes are awesome, huh? Don’t really know why I have them like that, but I ain’t complaining. But you have awesome eyes, too, Matt.”

Matthew unconsciously blushed. He always hated his eyes, because they were ‘girly’ and was picked on by the guys in his elementary school. It was worse when the girls in his school protected him from the bullies.

Unsure how to respond, he nervously played with his glasses, before looking around and noticing his stop was upcoming.

“Oh, my stop’s next.” He told Gilbert, grabbing his bag and standing. “I’ll see you again, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome.” Gilbert smiled, causing Matthew to blush again. “Hey, before you go, let’s trade numbers, ‘kay?”

They gave each other their phones and added their numbers and had given them back just as the train stopped at Matthew’s stop.

His phone buzzed as he was nearing his house, and looked down to see ‘Awesome Gilbert’ flash over his phone screen.

_“Hopefully I’m not being too creepy by saying this, but you’re p cute. I’d love to take you out somewhere.”_

Matthew nearly dropped his phone. Before he thought too much, he answered.

_“Uh, sure. I’m free on Saturday.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: why am I making one shots while I have three other stories I need to finish? Why?  
> Apparently I wanted to write this, and I have a whole list of one shot AUs I wanna write.  
> This was really fun to write, just really cute and short.


End file.
